Прачечная
A Laundry room needs Prison Labour to be able to have dirty prisoner clothes collected and washed. Prisoners will use Laundry Baskets to collect and distribute clothes around your prison. While working in a laundry room, prisoners will sometimes take all the Laundry Baskets out of the Laundry room, making the room not fulfill its requirements. Even though, the Laundry room will remain functional with prisoners continuing to work and eventually bringing laundry baskets back to the laundry. Tip: The optimal size of the Laundry room is 80m², each 4m² allow you to add a working prisoner in the Laundry (max 20). This is an 8x10 room (or equivalent). Clean clothing will first be placed in a pile when it enters the prison, and then moved into a Laundry Basket by janitors and prisoners. The prisoners will proceed to deliver the clean clothing and take back dirty clothing. Prisoners will use the clean clothing after a shower or during free time, depending on what is set on the regime. The dirty clothing is washed in a Laundry Machine, ironed on an Ironing Board and then delivered again. As of Alpha 21, the janitor helps the prisoners even when it isn't working time. Note: Do not mark the door space as part of the room. Requirements *Indoors *Laundry Machine *Laundry Basket *Table (not listed in game) Note: sometimes Prisoners and Janitors won't work unless there is a table in the Laundry. Also note that every path the prisoner has to walk must be tiled! This is specially significant in the outside part of the prison: a path with tiles should be built, at least 2 blocks wide. Paving Stone and Concrete Tiles are recommended since they're the fastest walking tile. While in the inside, there's no problem because by default Concrete Floor is used. Efficiency *1 basket can service 16 inmate cells *1 Laundry machine can service 4 baskets *it takes 2 ironing boards to service 1 laundry machine *Summary: 1 Laundry Machine + 2 Ironing Boards + 4 Laundry Baskets = laundry service for 64 inmates *An efficient working room for 20 workers is 80 tiles (10x8 or equivlent) with 4 Laundry Machines, 8 Ironing Boards and 16 Laundry Baskets. An extra machine and some extra baskets won't hurt and may be used by janitors. 4 to 5 machines is enough to service 256 prisoners. For a larger prison, build a second room to allow 20 more worker assignments.(make sure the tiles marked for each laundry room do not touch or overlap or the game will consider it one large room) *Paths from the laundry to cells should be tiled even if outdoors, creating sidewalks from concrete tiles keeps movement fast. A PA calculator has been made to help determine the best way to build: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1NXZT3-Ebb9meEeVSpcQbvMTfpMV0qCN6KtHTE9ho1-s/edit?usp=sharing * I find something different with above at a34。 * Prisoner Uniform = bed * 1.5 (at the beginning clean Uniform)。 * All Uniform = Prisoner Uniform + Prisoner Number。 * every prisoner and every bed needs 1 Prisoner。 * basket can take 20 Prisoner Uniform once, but for Uniform(dirty) it can take as many as it can。 * laundry machine wash 10min/Uniform(dirty)，so more Uniform(dirty) the basket take more time the machine use。 * ironing boards iron 5min/Uniform(curmpled)， and stop when there are 20 Prisoner Uniform at the right side。 * how ever, I havn't figure out the best number of LAUNDRY。 History Laundry was added in Alpha 9. Alpha 10 fixed several laundry bugs and added Ironing Boards. Alpha 16 janitors help the prisoners. fr:Laverie (Laundry Room) Категория:Комнаты Категория:В помещении Категория:Комнаты для работы